


Simple As This

by GideonGraystairs



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cancer, Character Death, Drabble, Hurt, I'm Sorry, M/M, Romance, Tragedy, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GideonGraystairs/pseuds/GideonGraystairs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts on a breezy summer day at the community centre. It continues through bright days and dark nights. It ends on a quiet winter night at the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple As This

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago but only posted it to fanfiction, so I decided to add it here too.  
> I'm sorry for this, really.

It starts on a breezy summer day at the community centre.  He’s standing outside waiting for his ride to show up when someone comes to stand beside him.  He glances over and sees black hair and blue eyes, cast downwards as he fumbles with something in his hands.  It falls to the ground—a keychain— and he leans down, grabbing it and holding it out for the boy.  He smiles at him, a stunning, quiet quirk of his lips and accepts them gratefully.

There’s talking and jokes and a gentle chorus of quiet laughter and then a black car pulling up to the curb in front of them.  There’s smiles and numbers exchanged.  There’s plans made.  There’s little waves.  There’s an inside joke.

There’s the start.

* * *

It continues through bright days and dark nights.  He’s falling quickly into him and the love he carries with him, and for once he knows someone’s going to catch him; even if they’re falling too.  It comes easy and naturally to them, as simple as breathing, and as a year flies by, then another, his life becomes this crazy, wonderful rollercoaster of love and joy and fun and happiness.

There’s smiles and grins and soft kisses full of everything he hadn’t ever felt before this incredible boy came into his life and then a plain silver band as a promise.  There’s whispers and hearts exchanged.  There’s plans made.  There’s little touches.  There’s a secret love.

There’s the in-between.

* * *

It ends on a quiet winter night at the hospital.  He’s sitting by the bedside waiting for his eyes to open when the line goes flat.  He glances up and sees a shaved head and closed eyes, not a single flutter to signify that he’s only sleeping.  His heart falls to the ground beneath them and shatters but he see it go.  He doesn’t smile at him this time, no stunning, quiet quirk of his lips as he takes up his heart and puts it back together again.

There’s screaming and cursing and a gentle waterfall of loud tears and then a pair of arms wrapping firmly around him.  There’s sobs and apologies exchanged.  There’s no plans made.  There’s a promise ring bouncing against the tiled floor.  There’s a lost love.

There’s the end, and nothing more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...let me know what you thought?


End file.
